The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the invention firstly relates to a method for the production of a guide rail of the type comprising at least two spaced apart guide faces which at corresponding sides are connected through a connecting web.
A state of the art guide rail of the above type is manufactured from aluminum using an extrusion process. It is a disadvantage however that a guide rail manufactured from aluminum in many applications (amongst which the application in open roof constructions for vehicles) then cannot obtain its optimal shape for use.